Traditionally, a memory device that has a high security function such as a self-encryption drive (SED) has been used for the purpose of preventing data from leaking.
For example, a self-encrypting hard disk drive (HDD) encrypts data to be written in a storage medium and thereby prevents the data from leaking and being stolen. In addition, the self-encrypting hard disk drive restricts access to the data by performing password authentication, denies access to the data from third parties other than a specific party, prevents unauthorized access, and prevents the data from leaking and being stolen. As a technique for a high security function using multiple passwords, the following technique is known.
When access is restricted using passwords in the same manner as the SED, and one password to be used for authentication is acquired by a third party, there is a problem that it is not possible to prevent data from leaking and being stolen.
In addition, when multiple passwords are used to improve a security function, management and building of a system become complicated, and the cost and the amount of manual labor are increased by preparing a new authentication system, an encryption system and the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-102956 is an example of the related art.